A power slide window that selectively closes an opening formed in a window glass pane with a slide panel by slidably driving a slide panel with an electric motor is known. In a conventional power slide window, a rightwardly extending cable and a leftwardly extending cable are connected to a lower end of a slide panel which is supported on a window glass pane so as to be slidable in the lateral direction along a panel surface of the window glass pane, and these cables are wound and unwound, respectively, by a pulley rotatively driven by an electric motor so that the slide panel is slidably driven. In this power slide window, the two cables are wound and unwound by two pulleys provided independently in the cable drive device.